To Love or Not To Love
by Eriisu
Summary: *Sequel to Total Desolation* Cassi makes a new friend and bad things begin to happen, what will she and her neopets do? (Rating will go up.) R&R Please! *THIRD CHAPTER IS UP!*
1. Prologue

****

Little Birdie: Okay, this is just the prologue, but I suggest you read it before you skip to the chapters.  
**Lakyantkyro: **Otherwise, you won't know who's who…

****

To love or not to love, that is the question!  
(Prologue)

Hi! I'm Cassi Crystal. I live in this weird place called Neopia with my Neopets. I'm 15 and have dark brown hair and green eyes. My best friend Cheyanne Asoku told me about Neopia and brought me here. It's cool living here and everything, but I wanted something more! But you'll see what happened at the end of the story!

Anyhow, you're probably wondering what is a Neopet. Well, they're cute, most are fuzzy, and oh, did I mention cute? I mean, where else would you find a four-eared cat? Only in Neopia! 

This is Lakyantkyro. She's a White Aisha. Her name means "Way, Truth, Light" in Komedian. She's my favorite, but don't tell Kyli!

This is Kyli. She's a Red Zafara. Her real name is Kylirana, but she didn't like it. She's Skye's little sister. She loves to hang out with Lakyant!

This is Skye. He's a purple Zafara. He's my oldest Neopet. He is normally sweet, but he does have a temper when it comes to Kyli!

This is Daisy. She's a green Zafara. Skye and she got married. (They got the idea from Kyrillon and Rowansh!) They have twins named Jessi and Skyelar. They look just like Daisy!

Last but not least, Zafakino, (who is a blue Zafara) Daisy's little brother that I adopted and now, Kyli and he have become great "friends"! 

Let's get on with the story…


	2. Chapter 1: A New Friend

****

Little Birdie: Hey y'all! I'm actually back!  
**Kiara: **From the dead…not!  
**Cassi: **Anywho, This story is going to be very different from LB's last story, "Total Desolation".   
**Lakyantkyro: **How might you ask?  
**Little Birdie: **One thing, this is a mystery/horror/romance fic…although it only says mystery/romance.  
**Daisy: **Oh, by the way, Little Birdie does not own Neopets. But she does own Cassi, Bryan, and us Neopets' names.  
**Kyli: **And her friend, Little Rabbit, owns Cheyanne Asoku and her Neopets' names.  
**Jessi & Skyelar: **Now on with the fic!

**__**

Chapter 1: A New Friend

It all started with the normally hectic day of the twins fighting over or about something. 

"Skyelar, give my bows!" "Not until you give me my mine!" _Here we go again! _I thought sighing at the twin's fighting knowing Daisy would down in two seconds to break it up. "Hold it you two!" yelled Daisy racing down the stairs to break up the two girls.

"She won't give me my bows back!" yelled Skyelar. "She hit me, and then took mine!" whimpered Jessi. "Skye! A little help with the girls?" asked Daisy. Skye wasn't listening. He had headphones on, as usual.

It was time for me to get involved, "Jessi, hand me Skyelar's Bows, and Skyelar, hand me Jessi's." The girls did as I told them. I handed Jessi her bows, and Skyelar hers. It was settled. 

It always seemed I was so much like Cheyanne, always the one to settle arguments, and normally the arguments were very easy to settle. Though, most of the arguments come from the twin's fighting. They always make-up later.

The only other arguments are between Skye and Kyli or Daisy and Zafakino. They're usually over stupid things, but enough about the arguments at our NeoHome. Let's get on with the rest of the story. 

"Daisy, would you mind if Lakyantkyro and I took the twins to get a slushie?" I asked knowing Daisy wanted time to her and Skye, since Kyli and Zafakino were gone for a few hours. "That would be awesome! Thanks, Cassi!" 

"Lakyantkyro, come down please!" I yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" she said as she slid down the banister. "Oops! Sorry Cassi, it slipped my mind!" I patted her head, "It's okay. How would you like to help me take the twins down to the Slushie Shop?" "You mean it?" She asked oh-so innocently. I nodded. "YAY!" She squealed with delight. I grabbed Jessi and Lakyant held Skyelar's paw, as we headed out the door. 

"What kind of slushie do you girls want?" I asked when we were nearing the shop. "Berry." said Jessi "Chocolate Chip!" yelled Lakyant and Skyelar in unison. I laughed. No wonder Lakyantkyro and Skyelar got along so well, they were just like each other! We bought our slushies and went outside to enjoy them. 

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked. Lakyantkyro looked at me. I knew where she wanted to go. The Defense Shop. "PLEASEEEE!!!!!" she begged. I gave in, "Okay, but only a few minutes." We all walked into the shop. Lakyant being a level 15 made it pretty easy for her to win battle dome matches. 

We turned the corner of a display and I saw a blue Aisha with a purple collar on. **_Kiara?_** I thought, **_No it couldn't be, or could it? _**"Kiara, come look at this." I heard someone say. It was a boy, he looked a little older than me, talking to my Aisha that I used to have! 

"KIARA!" Lakyantkyro screamed. She ran over to her sister and they hugged. Skyelar started to run off, but I caught her paw just in time. "Do you know this Aisha, Kiara?" asked the boy. "Yes, she's my sister Lakyantkyro." Kiara replied to the boy. Kiara saw me and ran up to me, "Cassi! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" "Same here." I said with a smile. 

"Oops, excuse my manners. Cassi, this is Bryan. Bryan, meet Cassi." Kiara introduced us. I put Jessi down and shook hands with Bryan. 

Bryan was about 4 inches taller than me, and had light brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing carpenter blue jeans and an Old Navy sweatshirt. 

"I have a question," I asked Bryan "How did you meet Kiara?" "I found her and Pringle at the pound." Bryan said. "Kiara, I knew you shouldn't have left! I had a bad feeling you were gonna get caught!" I sighed. "You mean, you didn't put her in the pound?" asked Bryan. I shook my head.

"Who's that little guy?" I asked as I pointed to a small, green Aisha behind Bryan. "Oh, that's Mason. I got him from the Create-A-Pet center a while back." I saw the look in Lakyant's eyes… she liked him.

"Bryan, why don't you and your Neopets come over and we'll talk a little more." I suggested as I picked up Jessi again. "Sounds good to me." He smiled and my heart melted. He was soooo cute!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

LB: So what did you guys think?  
**Kiara: **It sucked…  
**Bryan & Cassi: **KIARA!  
**Lakyantkyro: **So, do I get a guy in this?  
**LB: **Well…I'm not going to give away the surprises.   
**Lakyantkyro: *** gives LB an angelic looking face *   
**LB: **Not going to work!  
**Lakyantkyro: **Darn! 

****

Jessi & Skyelar: Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Crush

****

Little Birdie: Okay, here's the second chapter…  
**Kiara: **Which, I hope, doesn't suck as bad as the first one!  
**Bryan & Cassi: **KIARA!!   
**Kiara: **What?   
**Lakyantkyro: *** shakes head * You'll never outgrow your stubbornness, Kiara.  
**Daisy:** Once again, LB only owns Cassi, Bryan, our names, and the plot. Nothing else, not NeoPets or the TV show _Diagnosis Murder_. And Little Rabbit owns Cheyanne Asoku, and her NeoPets' names.  
**Kyli:** LB also does not know if _Diagnosis Murder_ was based on a true story or not. It just the way this fic goes.  
**Skye: **Now for the second chapter…

**__**

Chapter 2: A New Crush

Me, Lakyant, Jessi, and Skyelar all started to walk to our NeoHome when Bryan stopped us, "Um, I'm 17 and I've got a car, why don't we just drive to your NeoHome?" I smiled. "You've got a car?" "Well, it's actually an SUV, but I can drive it. So, where do you live?" "Um, 64343 Soup Alley. We're only a few blocks from the Soup Kitchen." I said as we all got in Bryan's SUV and head towards my house. 

"We're here!" "MOMMY!" Jessi yelled as she ran into Daisy's arms. "DADDY!" Squealed Skyelar as she hopped into Skye's lap. Apparently Kyli and Zafakino had gotten back before us because they came running down the stairs. "Kiara!" "Kyli!" They ran up and hugged each other. "How's it goin'?" Zafakino asked Pringle. "Okay." He replied with a sigh.

"These are the rest of my pets: Skye, Kyli, Daisy, Zafakino, and Skye and Daisy's twins, Jessi and Skyelar." I explained to Bryan as I sat down and Jessi crawled onto my lap. "Whoa! How do you have so many pets?" Bryan asked with his mouth hanging wide open. "When I came here I got 2 accounts." 

"Lakyant, why don't you go upstairs and show Mason around." I asked her with a wink and she took the hint. All the NeoPets went upstairs except for Jessi. She had fallen asleep on my lap. "Do you want me to take her upstairs?" asked Daisy. "No, she's fine. I don't want to wake her up." I said looking at Jessi, she looked so cute lying there. Daisy went upstairs with the others.

I stroked the soft fur on Jessi's head, "Isn't she cute?" I looked up and saw Bryan was staring at me. He blushed when he knew I caught him looking at me. I just smiled and tried hard not to let out a giggle.

Bryan and I continued to talk. I found out that his last name was Sloan. "That reminds me of my favorite TV show, _Diagnosis Murder._ I just love mysteries." Bryan sort of perked up when he heard me mention that, "Did you know that show was actually based on real people?" I shook my head. "Actually, it was based on my dad and my grandpa's adventures." 

My mouth hit the floor, "You mean, your grandfather is the real Dr. Sloan?" Bryan nodded, "Yup, that's my grandpa. Always getting himself into trouble. In fact, I want to be a cop just like my dad." "How cool! I've always wondered if it was based on real life people, now I know it is!"

"So, how long have you lived here?" Bryan asked me. "A little over a year. My Best Friend, Cheyanne Asoku, practically had to _drag_ me on the plane. I'm terrified of heights." Bryan smiled at me, "Really?" I forced a guilty smile and nodded my head.

"Cheyanne Asoku," he said as he thought hard, "I've heard that name before." "She's the manager/owner of 'A to Z'." I said matter-of-factly, "They're having a concert tomorrow night, and I always go to their concerts." Bryan gave me this huge goofy grin, "Well, maybe you would like to go with me?" "Is this counting as a date?" I asked trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice. He gave a small laugh, "Yeah." That was just the answer I was l looking for!

I still had Jessi in my lap, and she was still sound asleep. I smiled and stared at the little green Zafara, "She looks so cute when she's asleep." I looked up and noticed that Bryan was staring at me again. I looked into his baby blue eyes. Our faces got closer together and just as our lips were about to touch, Lakyantkyro came sliding down the banister with all the other Neopets close behind.

Bryan and I both pulled back quickly and tried to act like nothing happened. _But nothing did happen, _I thought as looked towards Lakyantkyro. I was slightly annoyed at the fact that the NeoPets, happened to come downstairs at that moment. 

Jessi woke up from where she was sleeping on my lap and looked up at me, "Cassi, I'm hungry." Just then I heard a few more tummy growls in agreement with Jessi. I giggled at them and looked at my watch, "Oh my goodness! It's 7:45, no wonder you guys are hungry." 

Jessi jumped off my lap as I stood up from the couch. Bryan stood up as well, "Well, I guess we better be getting back over to my NeoHome." I turned to Bryan, a blush was still slightly visible on my cheeks, "You're more than welcome to have dinner here with us." "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Okay, then."

****

Little Birdie: So, what did you all think of that chapter?  
**Kiara:** It was better than the last chapter…  
**Little Birdie:** I'll take that as a compliment!  
**Lakyantkyro:** Anywho, please read and review. So, LB doesn't have to guess if she did a good job or not! 


	4. Chapter 3: A New Music

****

Little Birdie: You all asked for it here's the third chapter of _To Love or Not To Love_…  
**Lakyantkyro:** Technically, only Little Rabbit reviewed…  
**Little Birdie:** Okay people, if you want this story to stay on FF.Net, please review otherwise I'm not continuing and I'm taking it off FF.Net!  
**Cassi:** Isn't that a little demanding?  
**Little Birdie:** No…  
**Skye:** Anywho, Little Birdie does not own NeoPets or the TV show _Diagnosis Murder_, but she does own Cassi Crystal, Bryan Sloan, and our names'. And Little Rabbit owns Cheyanne Asoku, and her NeoPets' names.  
**Daisy:** And now the next chapter….  
  
**Chapter 3:** _A New Music_

After we all had dinner, Bryan and his NeoPets heading back to his NeoHome. He told me he would pick me up at 8:00 for the concert.   
  
~*~ The Next Night at 7:37 ~*~  
  
"Oh crap, Cheyanne, I don't have anything to wear." I sighed as I flopped onto my bed, clothes were strewn everywhere from where I was trying to find something to wear for the concert before Cheyanne had arrived about 10 minutes ago. "Why don't you wear this?" Cheyanne said as she held up a pair of low-rider jeans and a tight green tank top that matched my eyes. I looked at the clothes for a second and exclaimed, "Cheyanne, you're a lifesaver! I swear I don't know what I'd do without you!" I hugged her as she said, "Well, probably a lot more panicking." I sarcastically laughed and went into the bathroom to change.

When I walked back into my room, Cheyanne's mouth dropped to the floor, "Wow, I'm shocked at how good I am at picking out clothes." I giggled, "Me too." Cheyanne got up and started out the door, "Well, we've got a show to do in a half-hour and your 'boyfriend' is picking you up in like about 15 minutes. So I gotta go." "First of all, he's not my 'boyfriend' yet. Second, Good luck tonight and break a leg!" Cheyanne waved as she walked out the front door, "Thanks, I'll need the luck tonight, Dakota will be there. Come backstage like you do afterwards, I want to meet your guy." I smiled and shook my head, "Okay, see you later! Bye!"

~*~ 8:00-Bryan picking up Cassi ~*~

I heard the doorbell ring just as I was putting on the final touches to my look. I was wearing the outfit Cheyanne picked out (I didn't need a jacket cause it was summer), some make-up but not too much, and I had my hair pulled back into a half-ponytail. I took one quick look in the mirror and went to open the door.

It was no surprise that when I opened the door, that Bryan was standing there. "Hey Cassi." "Hi Bryan." "So are you ready to go?" "Yup. Let me tell my NeoPets I'm leaving." I ran into the den where they were all watching some movie. I poked my head in the door and told them I'd be back by about 10:30. All of my NeoPets, Kiara, Pringle, and Mason had all decieded that they wouldn't go to the A to Z concert with us, this time at least.

~*~ At the Concert ~*~

Cheyanne walked out on stage where the rest of A to Z already were, "Tonight were gonna start off this concert with one of my favorite songs…To The Music…" I smiled, Cheyanne had this planned, and she knew I knew it. Kyrolora and Caddra stepped up to the mics and started to sing…

__

There ain't no time for excuses (no time)  
We have been waiting to catch this moment  
The sun is shining above us (shinin' above us)  
So let the music control your feelings  
  
Summertime brings joy to life  
Music makes you dance all night  
Everyone let's all get down  
To the melody we found  
  
And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music  
So you cannot get enough  
Of the music  
And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music  
So you cannot get enough  
Of the music  
  
Wherever music is playin' (tonight)  
The summer fever will catch your body  
The way we groove to the rhythm (alright)  
We're having fun and we just won't stop  
  
Summertime brings joy to life  
Music makes you dance all night  
Everyone let's all get down  
To the melody we found  
  
And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music  
So you cannot get enough  
Of the music  
And you'll be fallin' in love  
To the music  
So you cannot get enough  
Of the music 

After that song was over, they sang a few more A*Teens songs and a couple that were their own. After the whole concert, I took Bryan backstage so Cheyanne could meet Bryan. "Hey Chey, great concert tonight." Cheyanne smiled, "Yeah, thanks. Anywho, I'm guessing you must be Bryan." She said as she looked directly at him. Bryan smiled bowed dramatically, "Yup, the one and only, Bryan Sloan, at Cassi's service." I giggled and play-pushed him, "Not funny, Bryan." "Then why are you laughing." He said looking at me coyly. "I don't know. Just because I can." 

Cheyanne was obviously amused watching the two of us because she began laughing too, "You two act like a married couple." I stopped laughing immediately and glared at her, "What?!? How on earth would you know?" "I have my ways. Well, I should get going Aya has fallen asleep on the drums again." Bryan put an arm around my shoulder and I blushed, "Yeah we should get home, I promised Lakyant and the others I would have been back a half an hour ago." I waved goodbye to Cheyanne and left with Bryan's arm still around my shoulder.

The ride back to my house was really quiet, neither one of us said a word. We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. As we neared the porch, Bryan turned me around to look at him, "I had a really great time tonight." I smiled back gently, and in a barely audible whisper said, "Me too. It was fun." I dropped my eyes and looked at the ground. I felt Bryan's hand lift my head up gently to look at him. There wasn't a sound or anyone around. Our lips moved closer together, and then they touched. I felt like I was in heaven, everything was so perfect. Bryan broke the kiss and we looked at each other for a second. I grabbed his hand and led him into the house.

When Bryan and I peeked into the den, we found out every single one of the NeoPets were sound asleep. The movie credits were rolling, and could hear Skye snoring. I giggle slightly not wanting to wake the NeoPets up just yet, but Jessi and Skyelar both stirred and woke up. "Cassi!" the twins both yelled as they ran over to me and Bryan. The twins yelling at me woke up the rest. Kiara, Pringle, and Mason said goodbye to my NeoPets and Bryan turned to me one last time before they left and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Little Birdie: Fluffy, yes, I know…  
**Cassi:** You made us kiss?   
**Little Birdie:** Yeah…  
**Cassi:** Thanks!  
**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*   
**Daisy:** Anywho, please review! Hey, that rhymes!  
**Kiara:** Lucky you…  
**Cassi & Bryan:** KIARA!  
**Kiara:** What?  
**Everyone:** *sweatdrops again*  
**Jessi & Skyelar:** Please review! And flames are accepted!


End file.
